The invention relates to a measuring method to determine the noise emission of an electric motor.
The invention relates further to a device to measure the noise level of an electric motor which can be used in particular to carry out the method according to the invention.
It is known to measure the noise emission produced by electric motors in a sound chamber that is soundproofed against surrounding influences. Measuring sound pressure in the sound chamber involves high costs and is also very time consuming.